The present disclosure relates to a method and system for document lifecycle management in an electronic social media environment. Documents can capture knowledge and information for many topics. In one example, documents in academia and enterprises can be created using a process, which can have a life cycle. For example, a group of people can create, review, update and eventually publish a document or enable the final document for downloading. A digital item that can be shared with other users and collaborated on with comments, editing, and opinions, can include, for example, a document, picture, or a web page on the World Wide Web. Additionally, one or more users with access to the document can edit, comment, and resend the document or an updated version of the document, for instance, using an email.